


Doctors and Nurses

by SamuelJames



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Crossdressing, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-12
Updated: 2010-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: Annie finds something for Sam to wear.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _**Title:** Doctors and Nurses_  
>  _ **Pairing:** Annie Cartwright/Sam Tyler_  
>  _ **Rating** : PG-13_  
>  _ **Summary:** Annie finds something for Sam to wear._  
>  __ **Notes:** Written for the Weekly Drabble Challenge at the LiveJournal community lifein1973. Prompt was  Screenshots from the show. If the image disappears, it's Sam and Annie with Annie dressed as a nurse.  
>  _ **Disclaimer:** This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._  
>  _ **Archiving Information:** Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

He’s relieved but she can practically hear him going over it all in his head. The rest of them are happy to be alive but he’ll want to assess it, figure out what could have been done differently. It drives her crazy sometimes but his professionalism is one of his most attractive qualities.

She sidles up to him and whispers in his ear. “Nobody has asked for this uniform back yet.” 

He smiles at that. 

“Want to wear it for me later?” 

He nods. Annie actually likes it when he cross-dresses. She loves him and never judges him for it.


End file.
